


The Massacre Begins Tonight

by Wretched



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, F/F, Violent Thoughts, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wretched/pseuds/Wretched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison soaks her bridges in gasoline and lights them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massacre Begins Tonight

It's a hurt too many. 

Alison hides the betrayal deep in her gut, squishes it down, and glares at the four girls. The four girls who were supposed to be her best friends. The friends she was supposed to be able to rely on. The pain sinks into her bones, the ache of betrayal simmering close to the edge, making it hard for Alison to breathe evenly. 

Emily raises her chin, so righteous and true, and Alison wants to rip her apart with her nails. She wants to rip Emily's scars open and let Emily suffocate in chunks of blood and flesh. Alison wants to take Emily's once sweet heart and squeeze it, until it bursts and all that remains is scraps. This betrayal from Emily, unfathomable and yet completely predictable. Emily wasn't a good person. Emily lied to Alison and everyone around her by pretending to be. 

Alison grabs hold of her fury and uses it to be strong. She looks at Hanna next.

Hanna's eyes are hard and her mouth set. She used to be a sweet girl. So shy and in awe of Alison. Alison's mouth twitches in the beginnings of a sneer. She could tear down everything Hanna used to build herself up with her eyes closed, rip her apart until she's just another stupid, insecure girl. It'd be so easy too. Call her a vapid whore with no redeeming qualities until Hanna really believed it and cried. The thought makes Alison smile, darkness in her gaze, and Hanna's bravado falters. 

Spencer stands proud and returns Alison's gaze squarely. A warrior and defender both and Alison isn't stupid. Spencer is the snake under the flowers. She was always ready to bite Alison, sink her venom in Alison's veins and watch her die. Spencer never fully trusted her, which makes Alison hate her the least, ironically enough. 

Alison lets her smile turn mocking. So this is the army you've made, eh, Spencer? She wants to tell Spencer that her girls are backstabbing bitches and to watch her back, but she thinks Spencer knows. Spencer is a viper, her murderous gaze already on the other girls' necks.

But Aria? 

She always been the weakest. Still fucking Ezra even after she learns the disgusting truth behind his affection. Making and hiding secrets runs in Aria's family and she's the one Alison steps towards. A has burnt the care out of the other girls like acid to the face.

"You better get on your knees and pray."

"I know everything. Every lie. Every secret. Who you love and hate. Who you'd kill and save. I can destroy you. Each and every single one of you, and I'd take my time," Alison wishes she had fangs, teeth to bare and show the other girls how badly they fucked up by turning on her."

"I am going to make you regret everything you've ever know, until you're utterly alone and miserable.That's immortality, bitches." 

She levels them all with one more glare and leaves. 

Fuck 'em.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr as Wretched10. Title from Goodnight Nurse.


End file.
